Broken
by All-Day-Anime
Summary: RaphXOC fic. Song-fic. Raph and Emily get into an argument and Emily runs out. Now, the two must dive into their thoughts and emotions and see what feelings they have buried long before. Song is Broken by Lifehouse.


**I do not own anything. The song Broken belongs to Lifehouse and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to the owners of whatever and whoever made them. Again, I do not own anything.**

**This is a RaphaelXOC fic. My OC's name is Emily and she belongs to me.**

**Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

_The broken clock is a comfort _

_It helps me sleep tonight _

It had been hard for Emily to sleep the past few nights. In the confines of the sewers, she felt close to Raphael. His presence alone made her feel electric and terrified.

Eventually, she had found an old clock that Splinter had told her was the four turtle's when they were younger, having been thrown across the room by accident why the boys were only eight.

Emily loved that story, especially the part where Raphael had been the one blamed for it. Raph was blamed for everything when violence was involved.

_Maybe it can start tomorrow _

_From stealing all my time_

"Emily? What are you still doing up?" Raph asked, returning to the sewer dwelling they lived at. This hadn't been the first night he had caught Emily up on the nights that it was his turn to patrol the city.

The dark haired girl lifted her head from her book, looking at the turtle and then to the new clock, noticing just then that it was two in the morning. "Oh my, it's late. I must've lost track of time." She looked at the turtle. "I've been having trouble sleeping, but I'll be fine."

_ And I am here still waiting_

_Though I still have my doubts_

Every night he was out since the day she had become a part of the turtle's family, Emily had waited for Raph until he got home. Most of the time, she had fallen asleep while reading or cleaning up only to have Raph carry the small girl back to her room when he got home in the early hours of the morning.

She had never listened to the lies he told the others about going out to see movies and do other things, though. Every once in a while she knew he would go, if a good movie was out. But, she had her suspicions, seeing as she knew the red banded turtle had a love for fighting. Perhaps he would go out and fight crime, seeing as he was away all night and asleep during the day.

_I am damaged at best_

_Like you've already figured out_

It didn't take long for Raph to figure out Emily, seeing that she was more of one of those books that contained a table of contents, seeing that some things were just a bit hard to find, unlike with the open book Mikey was.

Emily's mother was a deceased prostitute who loved her daughter very much, but had no other family. Emily's father had never shown his face, so it was even unlikely that he was even alive. She had no other family members and barely any friends.

Emily always hesitated before she talked about family and friends, making it known that it was a touché subject for her, though would answer to Raph if he asked her question that she wouldn't normally answer. He had become closest to her, while trying to stay away.

_I'm falling apart I'm barley breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_

It was about an hour after school when Emily had left the sewer. She had gotten into an argument with Raphael and she was on the brink of tears. Why did Raph have to bring up those subjects? Everyone else was either training or gone, so nobody heard the two.

Em rushed from the scene, seeking sanctuary where she could just sit and cry for a while.

_In the pain_

_There is healing_

_In your name_

_I find meaning_

She hadn't come across any place to sit and cry, let alone cry at all. New York was a horrible place to show vulnerability. She sat beside an empty dumpster in an ally, seeing as it was her only option. Nobody would come back there for another week, seeing as the garbage truck had come by that morning.

Raph was on her mind as she sat back and allowed the thoughts and the tears to flow. As much as her heart ached, it started to ease as she cried, thinking of him. His name brought those shivers down her spine. And his name alone made her feel safe and secure, no matter how bad the argument was.

_So I'm holding on_

_I'm holding on_

_I'm holding on_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

Eventually, after having stopped crying, Emily stood, biting her lip. She still needed to think and set out on a walk. She didn't know how long she would be gone. And, if she ever got lost, she would find a way into the sewer and find her way back home. She wasn't stupid.

As her thoughts of Raph came rushing through her head, she decided that it was time for her to determine who he was to her and why she always wanted him the most out of all four turtles.

_The broken locks were a warning_

_You got inside my head_

Raphael sat in his chair in his room, bored out of his shell. He was feeling tired, and was close to falling asleep. But, the turtle wouldn't allow himself to do that. Every time he did Emily would pop into his head. He didn't want her to be there. She didn't belong there with the way he thought about her.

He was Raph, fearless and the strongest member of the group. Why was he thinking about some girl, even if he did save her? He wasn't supposed to think about girls like this.

_I tried my best to be guarded_

_I'm an open book instead_

"You're embarrassed, Raph," Emily sang, making fun of the large mutated turtle.

"Am not!" he insisted, feeling his face grow warm.

"Are too! Raph's embarrassed, Raph's embarrassed!"

"Just shut up, Emily!" he growled.

She stopped and looked at the second eldest of the four turtles. "I know when you're embarrassed Raph, and this is it. It's easy to see what you're thinking.

_And I still see your reflection_

_Inside of my eyes_

Raph's eyes popped open again, finishing reliving the memory of the time Emily found out that he liked her. They had never done anything about those feelings, due to the others finding out and neither of them being ready for an actual relationship.

Now he couldn't get the girl with the red streak out of his head.

_That are looking for purpose_

_They're still looking for life_

Raphael had always looked for that someone who made him feel that way, but couldn't allow himself to register when he felt it. When she had stepped into his life, his heart did a three-sixty and felt as if he had run an entire marathon.

Even after finding her, he continued to search to no avail. He couldn't believe that this girl was even his friend, let alone almost girlfriend, except for the fact that they wouldn't ever be allowed to.

_I'm falling apart I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_

Raph felt horrible. That was a stupid argument they had gotten into. He hated every minute of it, hating himself for it, not the girl. He loved her and wouldn't blame her for anything of the sort.

He didn't act as though he had emotions, but they were just a scratch below the surface. His color was red. He was anger, hate, strength, violence….but he was also passion, romance and love. Raphael probably felt the strongest out of all of the turtles, being the second oldest and living in the shadow of his older brother, Leonardo. He was never good enough, and that hurt.

_In the pain (In the pain)_

_Is there healing?_

Raph fell on the ground, as he watched Emily run out. A million knives slammed right through his heart as he saw the tears rush to her eyes as he said one of the most heartless things in the world. Why did he say that?

"Maybe you should just leave and take your, 'My mommy died,' issues with you." He didn't know why he said that. He didn't mean that. He knew that Emily's mom loved her, but it struck them both hard.

Even his own tears fell as the sixteen year old girl left.

_In your name (In your name) _

_I find meaning_

"Emily," he whispered, feeling both his heart swell and stab with pain. He hated that he hurt the girl, but he didn't realize what else he felt for the girl. She had aggravated him to every extent, but had never been overlooked by the girl, unlike his brothers.

She always sent a smile his way when he was at his worst and his best. Every time he finished a battle during training, she was there, cheering both of the battlers on. All of them. She didn't discriminate, even if they were mutants and she was a simple human girl.

_So I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

Raph knew what he had done was wrong. So, instead of sitting around thinking about what he did wrong, he did something nobody would expect. Raph stood and grabbed his keys, heading out of the sewers and onto the street, covered in a trench coat and a large hat.

Getting on his motorcycle, he started it, hearing the roar of the bike as it came to life. He was going to go look for Emily, not wanting her to leave. He needed her there to keep sane. He just needed Emily.

_I'm barely holding on to you_

_I'm hanging on another day_

_Just to see what you will throw my way_

_And I'm hanging on to the words you say_

_You said that I will be okay_

Emily was different than his brothers. She was smart and kind and always thinking of others. She was something that Raph couldn't wrap his head around.

Raph was like an open book to Emily. She could tell every time something happened that he didn't like or when he was feeling strongly about something. But, she didn't see that confession of him liking her. Nor did she see herself liking him back. But, it all happened.

The weeks after, whenever Raphael did run out, Emily would sit in the living room and wait. And, every time he came back, she would tell him that he would be okay.

"It's just a misunderstanding. You'll be okay."

_Broken lights on the freeway_

_Left me here alone_

Raph had driven all around the city looking for this girl. When he finally got to the bridge, he saw a figure sitting on the side, a small girl hugging her knees and resting her cheek on her knees. He drove towards the girl, knowing who it was.

_I may have lost my way now_

_I haven't forgotten my way home_

Emily looked up from her spot on the bridge. The tears had started to flow and she sat down. Traffic wasn't so bad and nobody really walked across the bridge in the late evening when the light from the sun was almost gone and the street lights had come up.

She heard the cars as they came and went, but this new sound was different. It didn't leave, but stopped in front of the girl with the red streak in her hair. She lifted her head and saw the trench coat she knew so well.

"Get on," he said softly.

Emily stood, rubbing the tears from her eyes. She walked towards the turtle on the motorcycle and placed the spare helmet on her head without question or complaint. She slid on the back of the bike, wrapping her arms around the turtle and rested her cheek on his covered shell. Just seconds after closing her eyes, the wind whooshed past the two as the bike started down the road.

_I'm falling apart _

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_

It didn't take long to get back to the place nearest to the turtle's and Emily's home. She slid off and next Raph. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. What did they think of each other?

Both of their hearts ached as Raph looked down on the small girl, and Emily looked up at the red banded turtle.

_In the pain (In the pain)_

_There is healing_

Emily remembered all of those mean comments from before. She remembered her life before when she was told she was never good enough. She remembered everything that happened to her.

Raph, in turn, started thinking as well. He thought about how much his anger had gotten into trouble. His temper would just snap and he'd go off. If he wasn't out the door or running for his room, he would say the worst things to anyone near him. He hated himself for it. He hated it.

The two both held pain and hate. They both hated and loved. But, both were falling apart and needed each other.

_In your name (In your name) _

_I find meaning_

"Raph," Emily whispered, blinking back tears while looking up at the turtle.

"Yes Emily?" he breathed.

She stopped and thought for a moment. She needed to say it, it was killing her. She needed to tell the turtle. She needed to tell him those words.

"I love you, Raphael."

_So I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

Raph's eyes grew wide as he looked to see the honesty in the young girl's eyes. She really did love the turtle and he loved her. He knew that.

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

He leaned his forehead to hers, concealing both of their faces with his hat and high collar. After staring into those green eyes for some time, trying to find what to say, he closed them. She never stopped looking at the turtle, letting him make his decision. She loved him enough to wait, and so she did.

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

Raph didn't open his eyes. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Instead, the red banded turtle leaned his head and allowed his lips to touch hers, her smooth ones against his rough.

When Raphael broke the kiss, Emily opened her eyes again, having closed them during the kiss. She closed them again as she rested her cheek on the turtle's chest, feeling perfect and wonderful. Raph felt something he had never felt before toward anyone else, turtle or not. Sure he felt love, but never that way towards anyone. He wrapped his arms around Emily, feeling content.

They were broken alone, but whole together. Two broken hearts made to create one as the two stood on the sidewalk in the New York evening and nobody even suspected that either one was different, believing that they were just a couple that loved each other very much. And that's what they continued on to be.

Broken.

But, being broken isn't a bad thing. It means there's something out there that will make you whole. And, maybe, that one thing that will make you whole, is standing right in front of you, where you least expect it.

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_ I'm barely holding on to you_


End file.
